The Last Night
by KatastrophicKat
Summary: Edward left her.. Jacob left her.. Bella can't take it anymore. She inverts inside herself. Broken down and out of options, will she find comfort and hope to save her life?


**Pairing:** Embry/Bella

**Genre**: Comfort/Angst/Romance

**Rating:** T for Teen due to Self-Mutilation and Language

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. **_Song credit goes to Skillet for their song "The Last Night"_**

**Summary:** Edward left her.. Jacob left her.. Bella can't take it anymore. She inverts inside herself. Broken down and out of options, will she find comfort and hope to save her life?  
Stuck as a friend, Embry can only watch as Bella deteriorates emotionally and physically. Can he make her see the light before she's gone?

Bella POV

Gone.. Everyone was gone.. Edward left me. I wasn't good enough for him or his perfect family. I broke apart.

Then came Jacob. My sun, my wolf in furry armor.. He took the time to piece me back together.. To love me.. To show me I was worth more than what Edward made me think I was.  
But now he was gone too. Taken by the curse called imprinting. The pain.. It was worse this time. This time, there was no one to put me back together.

I needed an outlet. There was only so many times Leah and I could bitch about the horrors of imprinting before I felt like a broken, bitchy record.

I didn't want to be a broken, bitchy record. I wanted to be free.

At first, I tried to find my freedom at the bottom of a bottle. I had broken into the Cullen's old home and taken countless, very expensive, bottles of wine and champagne and liquor.

Vodka was my favorite.  
After awhile, it had the taste of water. And it made me feel so numb..

The numbing helped once I found my second outlet, to which I eventually dropped the bottle for.

I had little razor blades stashed all over the house.

No one ever knew. Charlie certainly didn't, as he seemed to be working non-stop now. When he wasn't working, he was out with Sue. I put on a facade of happiness so that he would go out and leave me alone. I didn't want him walking in on me.

One night, I decided to seek the comfort of a bottle and give my flesh a rest. The marks were healing into scars quite nicely. And so, I took a drunken walk on First Beach. I didn't think anyone would find me.

But he did...

Embry PoV

No one promised life would be easy. In fact, as a werewolf, it was pretty much guaranteed to bite you in the ass. Since meeting Bella Swan, I watched her go from an amazing girl full of life and light to nothingness. We had killed the red head.. And Jacob left her for his imprint. She was a sweet girl named Lake, but she had the tendency to get on my nerves.

Perhaps it was because anytime she introduced herself she would say, "Hi! I'm Lake. Lah-Kee, like Tree. Not Luh-ake like Jake."

Shoot me..

My life was Hell.. Perhaps it was because of the whole sheer mind-fuckery of the pack and how our lives kept changing.. Perhaps it was because Lake was perky and annoying and a completely sugar-smacked version of Leah..

Or perhaps it's because my imprint was decaying.

Yes, I had imprinted on Bella Swan. But I knew she didn't need romance. The imprint trickle gave me enough understanding for that.. So I kept my distance.

If I had known the consequences...

I spotted Bella, very drunk, on First Beach. I felt her depression before I smelled the scent of tears tainting her fruity scent. So I ran to her.

"BELLA!"

She turned and I winced internally. She looked so.. Gone.

She waved slightly when I caught up to her and I noticed the marks on her wrists..

**You come to me with scars on your wrists...**

"Bella.. What have you done?" I whispered.

She laughed darkly, "This will be my last night feeling like this... I just came to say goodbye."  
My soul screamed...

Bella PoV

The look in his eyes made a part of me sad, but I buried it. I didn't care anymore.. Did I? But as I looked into his eyes, I felt tears come to my own.

**You tell me this will be the last night feeling like this.  
I just came to say goodbye.. I didn't want you to see me cry. I'm fine..**

"Bella.. What..-"  
"I'm FINE!" I growled, turning away sharply but landing on my ass in the sand.  
"You're lying, Bella."

**But I know it's a lie...**

And so I spilled my guts out.. I told him about how alone I was.. About the drinking.. About the cutting..  
It came spilling out like so much word vomit.

"Edward left me, Em! He took me into the woods, told me I wasn't good enough and left me to rot. He broke me apart. And then Jacob, my amazing Jacob, put me back together. He made me happy and I felt alive and loved. I knew I was taking a risk, but he SWORE it would always be me. If he imprinted, he would fight it. He would MAKE his imprint only want him as a friend. He would be with me. He was born with Alpha Blood, so he could be with me forever!"

I felt him pull me in his arms, the warmth seeping into me and battling with the numbing of the liquor.

"He didn't Embry.. He didn't fight it.. He just said that we weren't meant to be and he was wrong and left with her. He didn't look back. When I came to see you guys, he would look through me like I didn't even exist. I needed a way out. I NEED a way out. No one loves me anymore. Renee doesn't even email me! Charlie is always working or with Sue, not that I'm going to discourage him. He needs love. But.."

I stopped. It hurt to say anymore. All my words had ripped open anything holding me together and my soul was bleeding, bare and raw.

"You're not alone, Bella... You'll never be alone..." He whispered. My eyes met his through my tears.

**This is the last night you'll spend alone. Look me in the eyes so I know you know.**

EMBRY PoV

I gently ran my fingertips over her cheek to tangle in her hair. "You've never been alone. I've always been with you. Everyday. I could feel your hurt, but I didn't want to intrude.. Bella.. This.. What you're doing.. It isn't healthy."

Her eyes filled with anger and she pushed away, standing to rage on the bach.

"_NOT HEALTHY_?! When the _FUCK_ has anything in my _LIFE_ been _HEALTHY_? I dated a _VAMPIRE_ who wanted my blood more than the desert needs rain! _THEN_ he took me into the woods and left me to get lost. I almost _FROZE_ to death. Then I go into what has been called a _FUCKING ZOMBIE PHASE_ and then Jake unthaws me, then.. Oh and _THEN_! _AFTER NUMEROUS PROMISES.. HE FUCKING LEAVES TOO_! And I would maybe be okay if he still even _TALKED_ to me.. _BUT NO_! I lost my best friend and my _BOYFRIEND_ all in _ONE FUCKING DAY!_! What part of _ANYTHING_ that _EVER_ happens to me is _HEALTHY_**?!** I'm _ALONE_. I'm _UNLOVED_. I'm _NOTHING_**!"**

I stared at her as she paused in her ranting, breathing heavily from her yelling.

"Bella.. You are not alone, I have been with you everyday. You are not unloved, I can guarantee you that. And you are not nothing, because you are everything."

She snorted, "Always a cryptic thing with you supernatural people isn't it? Fuck this. I believe we're done here."

As she turned away, my heart started to turn to ash. My imprint had made the decision to die..

"ISABELLA SWAN! I LOVE YOU AND YOU'RE _MY_ IMPRINT!" I blurted, then froze quickly.

She turned slowly to face me.

"What?"

I grabbed her and pulled her to me, needing the contact to soothe my desparate wolf.

"I imprinted on you. I knew you didn't need a lover, so I didn't tell you. I didn't want to force you. I refuse to give up on you. You aren't unloved, because I love you. You aren't nothing, because you are MY everything!"

**I'm everywhere you want me to be. The last night you'll spend alone, I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go. I'm everything you need me to be.**

-

BELLA PoV

Embry was my soul mate? Embry loved me?

"Bella.. I heard your last conversation with your mother.. When she said everything was your fault.. But she doesnt know you like I know you.. In fact, I don't think she knows you at all.."

I sighed, "They keep saying it will be okay. But will it be okay? I don't think I'm going through a phase.. I'm not fine, no matter how much they say I will be."

He took a breath, "They're lying.. They have to lie though, to try to make you feel better.. Bella.. I'm not going to let this be over. And from now on, you will NEVER feel alone again.."

It began to rain heavily and I backed away from him, looking at him through the pouring rain.

It reminded me so much of when I had seen Jacob post-phase for the first time and he had told me to leave...

**Your parents say everything is your fault.** **But they don't know you like I know you, they don't know you at all.** **I'm so sick of when they say..** **It's just a phase, you'll be o.k. you're fine..** **But I know it's a lie. This is the last night you'll spend alone.** **Look me in the eyes so I know you know.** **I'm everywhere you want me to be.** **The last night you'll spend alone,** **I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go,** **I'm everything you need me to be.**

**The last night away from me...**

"You won't send me away?" I asked, shouting through the rain.

"Never." He replied.

"You won't leave me?"

"Never."

"And what if I can't hold on? What if I can't let go and be happy?"

He held his hand out to me, his face just as serious as Jake's had been.

"I will help you hold on.."

**The night is so long when everything's wrong. If you give me your hand I will help you hold onTonight... Tonight...**

"If I do this, Embry... If I do this that will be it. I couldn't take another heartache. If I take a chance on you, you have to promise you won't give it up. I can't handle another goodbye.."

I stared at his hand, still outstretched.

"I won't let you say goodbye.. I'll be your reason why for EVERYTHING... It will be the last night Bella.. The last night... Away from me.."

I grabbed his hand quickly and in a rush of movement I was wrapped in his arms. His lips were pressed to mine, hands tangled in my wet hair. I felt my soul come alive and heal. I felt warmth where there use to be darkness and nothing.. I felt Embry's love..

**I won't let you say goodbye..** **I'll be your reason why.** **The last night away from me...** **Away from me.**

"I love you, Isabella Swan." He whispered. "I know you can't say it back right now.. But I think you can one day."

"One day.." I whispered back.

With his arm around me, we walked back to his house. I called Charlie to let him know where I was. Embry gave me some dry clothes and I fell asleep in his bed, held tight to his chest.


End file.
